


Слово Шепард

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: история о том, что можно сболтнуть спросонья и к чему это может привести)





	Слово Шепард

Это утро должно было стать идеальным. Война со Жнецами завершилась, и Галактика стремительно возвращалась к привычной жизни, выйдя из разрушительного конфликта более сплочённой, чем когда-либо. Погибшим отдали дань уважения, а выжившие герои получили свою долю почёта и благодарности.

И именно эти почёт и благодарность сделали утро коммандера Шепард чуть менее идеальным, чем оно должно было быть. Пронзительный звук сообщения, пришедшего на терминал, раскатился по залитой солнечным светом спальне и шурупом ввернулся в мозг, не позволяя себя игнорировать. Не нужно было вставать и открывать файл, чтобы узнать, что в нём очередное приглашение на очередное торжественное мероприятие или, быть может, в эфир очередной телепередачи, или на очередное, будь оно проклято, интервью.

Как только Шепард встала с больничной койки, журналисты, общественность и руководство Альянса просто осаждали её просьбами, предписаниями и требованиями поучаствовать в самых разных мероприятиях, начиная от траурных церемоний и заканчивая открытием детских садов.

Отвратительный звук повторился ещё раз.

— Эй, Гаррус… — сонно простонала Шепард, накрывая голову подушкой, — где мой дробовик?..

— Любовь моя, ты снайпер.

— …где Тали и её дробовик?

— На Раннохе, далековато отсюда.

Улыбка в его голосе и повторный писк сообщения на терминале снова заставили Шепард застонать.

— Ненавижу их… ненавиииииижууу….

Она перекатилась по кровати и прижалась к боку Гарруса, сворачиваясь в клубок. Турианца всегда поражало, как подруга ухитрялась это делать, в мгновение ока превращаясь из грозного СПЕКТРа в мягкую, гибкую белку. Или как там назывались эти зверьки на Земле, способные заворачиваться в меховой шар?

— Давай их всех обманем, – продолжала бормотать Шепард, так до конца и не проснувшись. Гаррус обожал это её состояние. И из-за того, что она была в такие моменты невероятно милой, и потому, что её расслабленность говорила о вновь обретённом чувстве безопасности. Не всякий военный мог похвастаться подобным даже после обычной боевой службы, а уж после того, что пережила Шепард, это и вовсе стало настоящим чудом.

Гаррус погладил её темные волосы, и она интуитивно потянулась за его ладонью. Терминал снова запищал. 

— Им всем позарез нужна Шепард… опять… как меня это задолбало… женись на мне. Стану Вакариан, сбежим куда-нибудь на удалённую планету и будем целые дни проводить, не вылезая из постели… а они пусть ищут свою грёбаную Шепард хоть до второго…

Рука Гарруса замерла у неё на голове. Фраза повисла в воздухе, увязнув во внезапной тишине. Прошла секунда. Две. Три. Прошла целая вечность.

Осознание сказанного заставило Шепард мигом проснуться, и теперь женщина лежала тихо-тихо, ошеломлённая тем, что ухитрилась сболтнуть спросонья.

Гаррус не шевелился, боясь поверить в то, что услышал, и ощущая, как волна торжества поднимается из глубины души. Он уже несколько раз пытался поговорить с подругой о возможной свадьбе, но всякий раз находились какие-то препятствия, или обстоятельства просто мешали им довести разговор до логического конца.

— Гаррус, слушай, я…

Стоило Шепард осмелиться открыть рот, как комната наполнилась рокочущим смехом турианца. Рокочущим и настолько счастливым, что ей не хватило сил сдержать собственную улыбку. Гаррус не дал ей закончить предложение, обняв её и перекатившись по кровати. Мгновение, и вот Шепард уже смотрела снизу вверх в его искрящиеся глаза.

— Даже не пытайся, — предупредил он с наигранной серьезностью, хотя в его взгляде черти плясали триумфальные танцы. – Больше тебе не отвертеться. Как всем известно, слово коммандера Шепард нерушимо.

Она коротко рассмеялась и вскинула брови.

— А как к своему слову относится Вакариан? 

— О, думается, я смогу обеспечить тебе возможность определить это самой, – с наглой усмешкой заметил Гаррус прежде, чем наклониться к ней и запечатать на ее губах поцелуй, пресекающий любые возражения.

Быть может, утро всё же было идеальным.


End file.
